


救赎第二部1

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部1

第1章 

　　邝露绕了一圈，在如火如荼的落英之中看到一抹纯白的身影。  
　　“陛下伤势未愈，还是随我回璇玑宫吧！”她将披风拢在天帝身上，掌下身躯单薄无比，仿佛一触即碎。  
　　天帝一动不动，只抬头怔怔看着那一树凤凰花。  
　　她知他看的不是凤凰花，而是那个耀眼如烈日，华美如穹光的男子。  
　　“不知他过得怎样。”天帝拈起一片落花，声音轻如云烟，“那孩儿少了我的灵力温养，定要闹得他很不舒服。”  
　　“禹疆宫中诸魔云集，陛下不必担忧。”邝露喉头哽咽，“陛下被他伤了心脉，日日夜不能寐，邝露恨不得能以身相代。”那颗泪珠终于滚落下来，她连忙侧头揩去。  
　　陛下虽不曾流泪，但那眼神却像灰蒙蒙的天，暗沉沉的，看不到一丝光亮。魔尊在时，他日日住在栖梧宫。魔尊走后，他便再不踏入一步。她问过，陛下只回了两个字——“心痛”。  
　　“让我日日夜不能寐的，岂止这刀伤。”天帝抚着胸口。虽已过了一百年，那处仍隐隐作痛。岐黄仙官以为是自己医术不精，绞尽脑汁配来各种仙药，却不知他从未饮下一滴。  
　　这是旭儿留下的伤，若好了，他又怎能记住旭儿给予的痛？  
　　一阵风吹过，树枝颤动，落下一片花雨。  
　　那时他坐在树下，毛茸茸的小凤凰蹲在他肩头。也是这样的风，这样的一片落英。花瓣挡了书页，凤凰便跳到书上，衔一片花瓣送到他唇边。他含笑咬住，顺便亲亲凤凰的小脑袋。  
　　“旭儿……”他垂眸看着手上的花，笑得温柔。  
　　但这株凤凰花毕竟不是真正的凤凰花，片刻之后，手上只余零星荧光，再不见那片殷红。  
　　“陛下。”一串泪珠从邝露的脸上滑落下来，她越擦拭流得越多。  
　　“别哭，太巳仙人身赴鸿蒙，是天命如此，不必悲伤。”说罢起身，凤凰花瓣从衣上瑟瑟落下。  
　　邝露摇头，“我是为陛下而哭。”她凝视天帝背影，颤声道：“陛下若实在放不下魔尊，便去魔界吧！”  
　　风中传来天帝的叹息，“我只怕他不愿见我。”  
　　缓步来到姻缘府，众仙侍见到他来，纷纷躬身行礼。他视而未见，只抬头看着门前那株大树。  
　　“陛下可是要寻月下仙人？”  
　　他不答，忽然抬手抚上一块木牌。这样的木牌挂了满树，上面写满凡间男女的姓名。  
　　“凡人也有凡人的好，再难的姻缘，经月下仙人妙手一牵，便能举案齐眉，幸福美满。”他放下手，侧头问那仙侍，“月下仙人可在府中？”  
　　“仙人近来心情极好，正在府中与那蛇仙痛饮桂花酒。”仙侍笑语盈盈，在前面引路。  
　　他冷笑，袍袖一拂，满树名字尽被抹去。  
　　迈入大厅，果然闻到一室酒香，丹朱和彦佑一个靠在矮桌旁坐得全没形象，一个歪在书柜前全没骨头。两人口中醉语连篇，地上全是空酒坛子。  
　　“喝，再喝。”丹朱醉眼迷离，斟出的酒水倒有一半倒在了地上，“痛快，真是太痛快。我就说凤娃了不得，果然一恢复人身，便威风凛凛的闯出了南天门，还把润玉打成了一条死蛇。”他仰天大笑，却不小心被口水呛得咳嗽连连。  
　　“你这话我不爱听啊！”彦佑斜着眼睛瞅他，“我们蛇可高傲得很，才不像那条黑心……”他话说到一半，不小心看到门口的天帝，吓得噗通一声滑到了地上。  
　　“黑心什么？”丹朱不依不饶，一拳捶在彦佑肩头。  
　　“别说了。”彦佑连连朝他使眼色，对润玉大声道：“小仙不知陛下驾到，恕罪，恕罪。”他深深觉得此时天帝脸色极为不妥，场面话说完后便施展仙术遁了。  
　　天帝也不跟他计较，区区一个散仙，他还不放在眼里。  
　　“本座听说叔父日日窝在姻缘府，足不出户，还以为叔父身子不适。”他轻扫一地狼藉，眼中染了几分讥峭，“如今看来叔父身强体壮，舒爽得很。”  
　　别人怕天帝，丹朱可一点都不怕。  
　　“不错不错，凤娃在南天门射出的那一箭让我实在舒爽。昨日我去魔界，听说凤娃即将凯旋而归，我这颗心啊，更舒爽了。”他斟了一杯酒送到天帝面前，“当初觅儿传下的方子，两百年的桂花酒，好喝又好闻，来一杯？”  
　　天帝目光从杯上凉凉滑过，不饮。  
　　丹朱脸上笑意更浓了，又把酒杯往前送了送，“凤娃也极爱此酒。”  
　　天帝伸手接过，啜了一口，“果然甘冽。”  
　　他袍袖轻拂，竟无视一地狼藉，坐在丹朱的位置上自斟自饮起来。  
　　丹朱无法，只能在对面另寻位置坐下。  
　　他能指着天帝鼻子痛骂，能抡起法杖与天帝对打，却无法狠下心肠赶走一身孤寂的润玉。  
　　酒水饮了一半，他终于忍不住了，“你到底来此处作甚？老夫告诉你，倘若你想用我的安危来威胁凤娃，我就跟你拼个鱼死网破。”  
　　润玉仰头将杯中酒一饮而尽，“叔父，您是月下仙人，掌管天下姻缘。求你告诉我，要如何做，才能让旭儿真心待我？”  
　　丹朱冷笑连连，“难道凤娃没真心待过你吗？我告诉你，在这天界之中，就数凤娃待你之心最真，可惜啊可惜，你却将之视若敝履。凤娃何等高傲，被你践踏一次，再想拾回，难了。”  
　　“不是。”素来喜怒不形于色的天帝慌了，“我爱他还来不及，怎会践踏他。当初我只是……只是被仇恨迷了心窍，才会酿成大错。”  
　　“爱他？”丹朱好似听到了笑话，“一次又一次的欺骗他，将他困在谎言的笼子里，将他的亲人，朋友一一铲除，这叫爱他？润玉啊润玉，你这般聪慧，竟不知真心是要用真心来换的么？”  
　　润玉心头茫然，喃喃道：“真心……”  
　　“不错。凤娃通透豁达，对至亲之人倾心相托。是你的心机手段，狠心绝情，将他骗伤了啊！”丹朱收起满脸讥讽，长长一叹，“你和凤娃都是我的侄儿，见你们变得如此，我也很不好过。”  
　　他起身走到柜前扯下一根红线，施法将之绑在润玉腿上，再将另一根递给他，“去魔界吧！若你能求得凤娃原谅，便用这根红线绑住他。”  
　　润玉紧紧攥住那根红线，朝丹朱深深一躬，“多谢叔父。”  
　　他的眉间再无阴霾，眸中精光闪动。  
　　魔尊也好，火神也罢，此生既已认定，那便绝不放手。  
　　六界四海，谁敢阻他，神挡弑神，魔挡灭魔。


End file.
